War Never Changes
by Lord Godzilla
Summary: Peradaban manusia tidak dapat lepas dari yang namanya perang. Hanya demi kepentingan politik segelintir orang, ribuan nyawa dipertaruhkan untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain. Kurasa konflik sudah menjadi bagian dari peradaban manusia itu sendiri. Cukup bagiku untuk mengatakan kalau perang tidak pernah berubah.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

Hai, apa kabar…

Perkenalkan, namaku Godzilla. Aku adalah seorang Laksamana yang ditugaskan memimpin gadis-gadis yang merupakan penjelmaan dari kapal perang di masa lalu. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah mereka masih mengingat masa lalu mereka sebagai kapal. Dan aku segera mendapat jawaban setelah bertanya langsung kepada mereka.

Ya, mereka masih mengingatnya. Mereka masih mengingat saat mereka pertama kali berada di atas air. Mereka masih mengingat saat mereka ditugaskan. Mereka masih mengingat detik-detik saat mereka akan tenggelam menuju dasar laut yang gelap. Mereka bahkan masih mengingat nama dari seluruh kru yang mengabdi di atas mereka.

Banyak kisah menarik yang kudapat dari mereka. Kisah tentang kemenangan, kisah tentang keputusasaan, kisah tentang perjuangan, kisah tentang keberanian, dan kisah tentang kepahlawanan. Mendengar semua itu, mereka mendapat respek yang sangat tinggi dariku. Aku bersyukur dapat bertemu langsung dengan saksi hidup dari sejarah gelap umat manusia.

Dan sekarang, aku ingin membagikan kisah mereka kepada kalian semua. Kisah pertama kudapat dari penjelajah berat Rusia, Varyag. Pertempuran laut pertama di abad ke-20 yang menandai dimulainya perang Russo-Japan.

* * *

Story 1 – Russo-Japanese War

Part 1 - Battle of Chemulpo Bay, 09 February 1904

* * *

7 Februari 1904

Bergerak membelah air laut yang tenang, udara pagi yang segar menyapa wajahku. Inilah sebabnya aku menyukai patroli saat pagi hari. Sejenak kucoba melupakan ketegangan yang terjadi diantara Kekaisaran Rusia dan Kekaisaran Jepang.

"Muuu… Varyag, aku bosan. Kenapa kita ditugaskan di tempat terpencil seperti ini"

Mendengar keluhan dari Korietz di belakangku, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Korietz, pelabuhan ini bukan sembarang pelabuhan terpencil. Kapal-kapal asing biasa bersandar disini untuk mengisi persediaan. Selain itu tempat ini menjadi garis terdepan apabila perang benar-benar terjadi"

"Kalau tempat ini benar-benar penting, kenapa hanya kita berdua yang dikirim?"

"Tenang saja Korietz. Meskipun hanya berdua, aku yakin kita mampu mengatasi segala hal"

Korietz lalu memberiku tatapan aneh.

"Varyag, dengar. Aku hanyalah gunboat, sementara kau bukanlah kapal tempur atau semacamnya. Apa yang dapat kita lakukan apabila serangan benar-benar terjadi"

Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya menyuruh Korietz untuk memeriksa area lain. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan gadis itu sudah ada di dalam pikiranku sejak datang kemari. Hanya saja, aku tetap diam karena tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahu pikiranku sekarang.

* * *

Sudah sepuluh bulan aku mengamati pelabuhan itu. Admiral Togo memberiku tugas untuk mengawasi pelabuhan Chemulpo setelah muncul ketegangan dengan Rusia. Namun aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat. Akan sangat berbahaya apabila mereka sampai mengetahui keberadaanku. Menurut jadwal, pasukan kami akan diturunkan disana esok hari. Tugas pengintaianku selesai saat misi itu selesai dilaksanakan.

Oh, apa itu? Gunboat? Hmm… Itu patroli dari Rusia. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum dia melihatku.

* * *

8 Februari 1904

Situasi di pelabuhan menjadi siaga setelah Korietz mendeteksi keberadaan kapal Jepang kemarin. Dan pagi ini terdengar suara meriam milik Korietz. Aku segera berlari menuju laut untuk melihat keadaannya. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, namun badannya gemetaran dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Varyag, bagaimana ini… Aku-aku….aku"

"Korietz, tenanglah dulu. Setelah itu baru kau bicara"

Aku memeluk Korietz untuk menenangkannya. Sepertinya cara ini berhasil.

"Ada kapal yang mendekat kemari, dan kukira itu salah satu dari kita. Jadi aku menembakkan meriam sebagai tanda hormat. Namun setelah kulihat lebih dekat, itu adalah kapal Jepang yang kemarin kulihat"

"Hah? Lalu, apa yang kapal itu lakukan?"

"Dia menembakkan torpedo! Torpedo! Sudah jelas sekali dia mengira kalau aku membuka serangan. Untung saja tidak ada satupun yang mengenaiku. Sekarang dia pasti memberitahu seluruh armadanya untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Bagaimana ini…?"

"Korietz, kita harus tetap tenang saat ini. Jika mereka benar-benar menyerang, kita akan mempertahankan tempat ini meskipun nyawa kita taruhannya. Bukankah itu ideologi kita?"

Apa yang Korietz takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Siang harinya, kapal-kapal netral yang ada di pelabuhan melaporkan bahwa mereka menerima pesan dari armada Jepang untuk meninggalkan pelabuhan. Mereka adalah Talbot, Pascal, Elba, Vicksburg, dan Pompey. Aku meminta para kru kapal tersebut untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terburu-buru meninggalkan pelabuhan.

Jam enam sore, para kapal pengangkut prajurit milik Jepang diikuti oleh tiga penjelajah berat bergerak menuju pantai. Tidak ada perintah dari pusat untuk menyerang, jadi kami hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

Mereka selesai menurunkan pasukan keesokan harinya pada pukul tiga pagi. Semua kapal Jepang mundur kecuali salah satu penjelajah berat yang terus mengamati pelabuhan. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia tidak ingin melakukan apa yang ditugaskan padanya, apapun itu.

Pesan kedua datang, dan kali ini aku juga mendapatnya. Atas inisial para kapten dari kapal netral, rapat dilakukan di atas Talbot untuk mengambil keputusan. Percakapan berlangsung alot dan hasilnya benar-benar membuatku menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan dan nyonya. Sudah diputuskan bahwa kita tidak akan meninggalkan pelabuhan. Apa yang saat ini terjadi merupakan urusan Rusia dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Maafkan aku nona, tetapi ini adalah keputusan bersama. Kami hanya dapat berdoa untuk keselamatanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup" kataku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Jujur saja, aku benar-benar merasa tersakiti. Setidaknya aku ingin salah satu atau dua dari mereka membantu kami, terutama Vicksburg. Namun mereka benar. Jika mereka terlibat dalam hal ini, akan berdampak buruk bagi negara mereka.

Jadi, kapten dari Talbot pergi menggunakan sekoci untuk menyampaikan hasil rapat kepada armada Jepang. Sementara itu, aku dan Korietz menyiapkan persenjataan kami untuk menghadapi armada Jepang. Para kapten dari kapal netral menyarankan kami untuk menyerah, karena mereka tahu kami tidak akan mungkin menang. Namun kami menolaknya dengan berkata bahwa kami tidak akan menyerah. Lebih baik bagi kami untuk mati di tangan musuh saat mempertahankan tanah kelahiran kami daripada harus terkekang di tangan mereka.

Pada pukul sebelas, kami berangkat menuju laut lepas. Betapa terkejutnya kami saat para kru dari Talbot dan Elba bersorak menyemangati kami dari atas kapal mereka. Lagu kebangsaan Rusia juga diputar di atas Elba.

Diriku benar-benar terharu terhadap pemandangan ini. Perasaan kecewaku terhadap mereka perlahan-lahan mulai memudar. Rasa takutku sekarang benar-benar hilang dan diriku siap untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku melihat ke arah Korietz.

"Tenang saja Varyag, aku ada dibelakangmu. Kau tidak sendirian" kata Korietz kepadaku dengan senyuman terindah yang pernah ia berikan.

* * *

9 Februari 1904, 11.25

"Battle Alarm!"

Armada Jepang yang terdiri dari enam penjelajah berat dan puluhan torpedo boat muncul dari balik pulau Richy.

Aku membuka serangan ke arah kapal terdekat. Korietz juga mulai membuka serangan. Sayangnya tidak satupun serangan kami mengenai sasaran.

Seluruh kapal musuh bereaksi dengan cepat dan menembakkan meriam mereka…. kearahku.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang tubuhku saat belasan atau mungkin puluhan tembakan menghujaniku. Aku bisa mendengar Korietz yang menjerit di belakangku. Tubuhku serasa dihempaskan oleh badai api. Saat tembakan selesai, rasa sakit masih menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

Nampak beberapa lubang di bagian perut dan dadaku. Peralatanku terbakar dan banyak meriamku yang sudah dilumpuhkan. Cerobong asap yang seharusnya ada di tempatnya hilang tanpa bekas, membuatku kehilangan tenaga penggerak. Dan yang paling terlihat jelas, aku kehilangan tangan kiriku.

Kulihat Korietz diam terpaku melihat keadaanku. Kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata sementara bibirnya bergetar. Melihat keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan, aku segera menarik Korietz menuju pulau Yodolmi. Dengan kecepatanku yang berkurang, seharusnya kami dapat menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Namun benar-benar sebuah keajaiban kami mampu menghindari serangan mereka.

Saat hampir sampai di pulau, diriku kembali terkena serangan. Namun serangan itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang kualami.

Di balik pulau Yodolmi, aku berusaha menenangkan Korietz sambil memperbaiki kerusakan yang kualami. Pada pukul 12.15, mesinku kembali berfungsi dan tanpa kusadari armada Jepang sudah dalam jarak beberapa mil. Kami berdua setuju untuk melarikan diri menuju pelabuhan.

Sebelum sempat bereaksi, salah satu tembakan mereka mengenai kaki kiriku dan membuatnya lumpuh. Perlahan-lahan kurasakan diriku mulai tenggelam ke arah kiri. Namun diriku tetap bungkam dan terus melarikan diri sambil sesekali menembak.

Saat mendekati pelabuhan, salah satu tembakan dari armada Jepang mendarat hanya beberapa meter dari Pascal. Armada Jepang meminta kami untuk menghentikan tembakan karena mulai membahayakan kapal netral. Huh, jadi mereka juga mempunyai hati. Entah kenapa diriku menjadi tenang.

Kami setuju untuk menghentikan tembakan dan kembali ke pelabuhan pada pukul 13.15

Seluruh kru kapal netral terkejut saat melihat kondisiku sekarang. Raut wajah khawatir nampak dari mereka.

Kapten dari Talbot mendekatiku

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang? Kalian benar-benar sudah terkepung saat ini dan kau tidak bisa melawan dengan kondisimu yang sekarang. Kurasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menyerah"

Aku membalas sarannya dengan tersenyum dan berkata

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan kepadamu kapten, kalau kami tidak akan menundukkan kepala kami terhadap musuh. Maaf, tetapi aku harus menolak saranmu itu"

Pukul 16.00

Korietz berbicara kepadaku.

"Varyag, aku tidak ingin menyerah kepada mereka"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Dan kita tidak akan mungkin menang melawan mereka"

"Aku juga tahu itu"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Varyag?"

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya

"Lakukan apa yang kau pikir merupakan hal yang benar. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu"

Korietz membalas senyumanku dan memelukku dengan erat

"Terima kasih Varyag, kau benar-benar pengertian"

Melepaskan pelukan, Korietz lalu berkata

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti?"

"Tentu saja. Pada saat itu, kita akan menikmati sinar matahari bersama-sama tanpa harus memikirkan konflik bodoh ini"

"Bisakah aku menganggap itu sebagai suatu janji?" Korietz memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku berjanji" kataku sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingku

"Baiklah Varyag, kurasa sampai disini akhirnya"

Korietz berlayar menjauhiku dan mengambil beberapa ranjau laut yang ia bawa

"Sampai jumpa, Varyag"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Korietz meledakkan ranjau laut yang ia bawa. Ledakkannya cukup besar sehingga membuat ombak setinggi lima meter. Korietz lenyap dalam ledakan tersebut. Para awak kapal yang terkejut segera melihat ke arah sumber ledakan. Kapten dari Talbot berlari ke arahku dengan tatapan horror di wajahnya.

"Mengapa dia melakukan hal semacam itu!? Apa yang kau bicarakan kepadanya!?"

"Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu kapten. Dia sendiri yang menginginkan hal tersebut"

"Dan kau menyetujinya?"

"Seperti kami punya pilihan lain saja"

"Kau… Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"Kapten…. Lihat kondisiku sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak akan bertahan sampai besok pagi. Jadi kapten, tolong tenggelamkan aku sekarang…

* * *

Benar-benar sebuah ironi.

Berharap istirahat yang kekal namun sekarang dipaksa untuk mengabdi kepada negara lain.

Dulu namaku adalah Varyag. Namun sekarang, aku tidak dapat lagi menggunakan nama kebanggaanku itu.

Berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, aku mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk"

Suara berat terdengar di dalamnya. Aku membuka pintu dan segera memberi hormat kepada pria didepanku.

"Bicara"

"Penjelajah berat Soya, siap melaksanakan tugas"

(END)

* * *

Kapal-kapal utama yang berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran

Kekaisaran Russia:

Protected Cruiser Varyag (scuttled)

Gunboat Korietz (scuttled)

Kekaisaran Jepang:

Armored Cruiser Asama (minor damaged)

Protected Cruiser Chiyoda

Protected Cruiser Takachiho

Protected Cruiser Naniwa

Protected Cruiser Niitaka

Protected Cruiser Akashi

Aviso Chihaya

* * *

 **Yooo…**

 **Lord Godzilla disini**

 **Tolong jangan samakan saya dengan Godzilla diatas.**

 **Dia admiral, dan saya rajanya. Jadi kedudukan saya lebih tinggi daripada dia. *meh**

 **Selamat datang di seri kedua saya**

 **Curtiss: chapter di seri pertama aja baru dikit, dah buat seri baru. gaya amat lu**

 **Berisik lo bazeng! Dan ngapain lo disini! *nembak bazooka***

 **Oh ya…**

 **Saya buka request untuk seri ini (itupun kalau ada yang mau). Fell free aja, asalkan pertempurannya berada di abad 20. Saya gak bakal nulis cerita tentang galleon atau tembak-tembakan kapal luar angkasa ala star war (sorry star war lovers)**

 **Good luck and cheers~**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Story 1 - Russo-Japanese War

Part 2 – Naval Battle of Port Arthur, 9 February 1904

* * *

1904

"Admiral, apa kau yakin ini benar-benar jalan terbaik?"

"Mikasa, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini. Aku hanyalah abdi kaisar yang melaksanakan perintahnya"

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mendiskusikan hal ini dengannya bukan?"

"Sudah dilakukan, tetapi mayoritas suara tetap memihak kepada paduka yang mulia. Mikasa, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini"

Aku menggerutu dengan kesal saat menutup pintu. Jujur saja, aku ingin konflik ini diselesaikan dengan damai. Tidak ada orang yang menginginkan perang dan pertikaian. Lebih baik duduk bersama dan berdiskusi sambil minum teh daripada mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain di medan tempur.

"Mikasa…. Oi! Mikasa….!"

"Uh…..Oh! Fuji-san! Umm…. Sejak kapan kau disana?"

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari Fuji sudah berada disampingku saat sedang melamun.

"Geez. Aku sudah berkali-kali memanggil namamu tapi kau tetap tidak bereaksi apapun. Jika kau ingin melamun, sebaiknya jangan di depan pintu!"

Fuji nampak membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Sepertinya ia akan menemui Admiral Togo namun aku menghalangi jalannya.

"Ahaha, maafkan aku. Ngomong-ngomong, kertas apa itu?"

Sebagai flagship dari Admiral Heihachiro Togo, aku berhak mengetahui apapun dokumen yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Memang terdengar egois tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Laporan intelejen tentang pelabuhan Arthur. Dari data yang kita dapat, pelabuhan itu dijaga ketat oleh militer Rusia. Banyak meriam laut sudah diletakkan di sekitar pelabuhan. Dilaporkan juga, setidaknya ada lima kapal tempur dan enam penjelajah berat yang menjaga pelabuhan tersebut."

Pihak Rusia tidak main-main terhadap ketegangan ini. Aku harap Admiral dapat mempertimbangkan kembali untuk menyerang pelabuhan tersebut setelah mendengarkan laporan ini.

Sayangnya Admiral tidak bergeming. Ia justru akan mengirim para destroyer dalam misi pengintaian untuk melihat reaksi musuh.

* * *

"Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Akebono, Oboro, Sazanami, Murakumo, Akatsuki, Kasumi, Shirakumo, Asashio. Kalian akan dikirim dalam misi pengintaian. Hindari kontak senjata sebisa mungkin. Jangan menyerang sebelum diserang atau ada perintah dariku"

""""""""""Baik!""""""""""

Aku sangat bersemangat! Ini adalah penugasan pertamaku sejak dikonstruksi! Eh… Tapi kenapa Asashio tidak begitu senang…?

"Hei Asashio-chan, kenapa wajahmu begitu murung? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Onee-chan. Hanya saja ini misi pertama kita, dan aku sedikit merasa gugup."

Aku kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Tenang saja Asashio-chan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kita selama kita bersama. Bukankah begitu?"

"Percaya diri boleh saja, tetapi jangan berlebihan"

Terdengar suara orang yang begitu kukenal dari belakangku.

"Ah… Ikazuchi-san. Ayo lakukan yang terbaik dalam misi nanti!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kalian tetap harus berhati-hati, ya. Ini kan kali pertamanya kalian diikutsertakan dalam misi"

Ikazuchi merupakan orang yang paling kukagumi selain Mikasa. Sebagai yang tertua diantara jenisnya, dia menjadi panutan bagi setiap destroyer di angkatan laut Jepang. Semenjak kehilangan adiknya, Niji, dia menjadi begitu perhatian terhadap kami semua. Dia tidak hanya menjadi kakak tertua bagi kelasnya, tetapi juga bagi seluruh destroyer di Jepang.

"Oh ya, Shirakumo-chan. Apakah kau mau ikut denganku ke kantin? Kau juga Asashio-chan. Aku akan mentraktir kalian nanti. Adik-adikku dan Akatsuki bersaudara juga sedang menuju kesana saat ini"

"Benarkah?! Arigatou Ikazuchi-san! Ayo Asashio-chan!" Aku menarik tangan Asashio dan berlari menuju kantin.

"Onee-chan! Pelan-pelan! Aku bisa jatuh nanti!"

* * *

9 Februari 1904, 00.18

Kondisi pelabuhan menjadi siaga setelah armada destroyer kami melakukan kontak dengan destroyer Jepang dua jam yang lalu. Meskipun tak ada kontak senjata, seluruh kapal yang ada tetap disiagakan untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Tsesarevich, apa mereka benar-benar akan menyerang?"

Retvizan bertanya kepadaku.

"Kemungkinan besar ya. Aku sudah menerima kabar dari Varyag di Teluk Chemulpo bahwa prajurit Jepang sudah memasuki wilayah kita. Kita sudah benar-benar dalam posisi berperang dengan mereka saat ini"

Sepuluh menit berlalu saat tiba-tiba Pallada yang berada di posisi paling kiri berteriak kesakitan. Nampak jejak gelembung di permukaan air.

"Torpedo… Mereka pasti para destroyer tadi"

Belum sempat pulih dari serangan tiba-tiba tadi, Pallada kembali terkena dua buah torpedo. Ledakkannya menyulut ledakan dari amunisi miliknya dan dalam sekejap, armamennya sudah terbakar dengan hebat.

"Pallada! Cepat menuju perairan dangkal, segera!"

Perlahan namun pasti, Pallada bergerak menuju tepi pantai. Tempat dimana ia aman dari serangan torpedo yang lain. Serangan mendadak tadi membuat seluruh pelabuhan terbangun. Lampu-lampu sorot dinyalakan untuk mencari keberadaan kapal musuh.

Suara benturan kembali terdengar, kali ini tepat berada disampingku. Nampak Retvizan yang sedang shock dan berusaha untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya setelah terkena sebuah torpedo.

"Retvizan, kau tidak-apa apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh…"

"Uh….. Retvizan, sebaiknya kau masuk ke pelabuhan segera"

Retvizan mulai tenggelam perlahan-lahan, itulah yang kulihat dan sepertinya ia sudah tau.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku butuh istirahat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Tsesarevich"

Salah satu lampu sorot kemudian menemukan posisi musuh.

"Musuh ditemukan, kordinat delapan poin lima belas di arah jam sembilan dalam sudut dua puluh derajat. Semua kapal bersiap untuk menembak!"

Satu per satu dari kami mulai menembak setelah mengatur meriam mereka ke posisi yang telah kutentukan. Sayangnya tembakan kami tidak ada satupun yang mengenai sasaran.

"Isi ulang amunisi kalian! Sayap kanan dan kepala, ubah kordinat ke sembilan poin tujuh belas dalam sudut dua puluh dua derajat. Sayap kiri, naikkan vektor ke dua puluh lima derajat!"

Sesaat setelah memberi perintah, aku melihat jejak gelembung di atas air bergerak ke arahku.

"Oh, sial!"

* * *

09.00

" _Iwate, bagaimana keadaan pelabuhan?"_

" _Serangan semalam nampaknya berhasil. Dua kapal tempur dan satu penjelajah berat rusak parah, termasuk Tsesarevich."_

" _Apa kau benar-benar yakin? Kalau Tsesarevich benar-benar tidak dapat bertugas, maka kita berada dalam posisi menguntungkan saat ini"_

" _Tentu saja! Kami sudah bergerak sedekat mungkin dengan pelabuhan, tetapi Rusia belum mengetahui keberadaan kami. Mereka sedang kebingungan saat ini. Aku menyarankan untuk menyerang mereka sekarang"_

" _Baiklah, divisi pertama akan segera bergerak kesana untuk menyerang pelabuhan. Sampai mereka tiba, tetaplah tidak terlihat"_

" _Baik, Admiral"_

* * *

12.00

"Sebuah kapal Rusia terlihat, isi amunisi kalian dan tahan tembakan sampai kuberi perintah!"

Kapal tersebut nampak menembak kami beberapa kali sebelum melarikan diri. Namun jarak antara kami dan dia terlalu jauh sehingga tembakannya meleset dengan jarak beberapa kilometer.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, armada Rusia yang terdiri dari sepuluh kapal terlihat dalam jarak lima mil. Jarak ideal untuk menembak.

"Semua kapal, tembak sekarang!"

Dalam sekejap, pertempuran pecah di lepas pantai pelabuhan Arthur.

"Battleship, tembakkan meriam 12inch kalian ke arah meriam laut di pelabuhan! Gunakan kaliber yang lebih kecil untuk kapal musuh! Para cruiser, konsentrasikan tembakan kalian ke arah kapal musuh!"

Sangat disayangkan akurasi tembakan kami benar-benar buruk. Begitu juga dengan armada Rusia. Untungnya beberapa tembakan kami mengenai sasaran. Dalam waktu lima menit pertempuran dimulai, setidaknya lima kapal musuh mengalami kerusakan.

"Bagus, kita akan menang jika terus seperti ini"

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah peluru memantul di atas armorku dengan sangat keras, cukup keras untuk membuat sebuah destroyer tenggelam seketika.

"Mikasa, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang di sampingku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Darimana asalnya tembakan itu?"

Mataku mencari-cari pelaku penembak peluru tersebut, dan aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat sosok seseorang yang benar-benar tidak ingin aku lihat saat ini.

"Tsesarevich… Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ia sedang diperbaiki?"

Keadaan kami benar-benar kacau setelah kedatangan Tsesarevich. Nampaknya moral armada Rusia menjadi meningkat berkali-kali lipat setelah melihat kedatangannya. Beberapa kapal kami sudah mulai mengalami kerusakan setelah dihujani tembakan meriam dari arah pantai, termasuk diriku. Nampaknya menyerang pelabuhan secara langsung bukanlah ide yang bagus. Kalau terus begini…

"Semua kapal! Kita tidak dapat melanjutkan pertempuran! Kita pergi dari sini segera!

* * *

Kukira butuh beberapa hari bagiku untuk merapat setelah terkena torpedo sialan itu. Namun dengan bermodalkan nekat, aku berusaha untuk kembali ke laut setelah menerima perbaikan singkat. Cukup untuk menambal lubang yang ada.

Saat aku datang, pertempuran sudah dimulai. Aku mencari-cari seseorang di armada musuh. Wajahku membuat senyuman saat berhasil menemukannya.

"Ketemu kau, Mikasa…"

Mikasa, flagship dari seluruh armada Jepang. Jika aku menenggelamkannya disini, sudah pasti moral seluruh armada Jepang akan jatuh dan kemungkinan kami untuk memenangkan perang ini akan semakin tinggi.

Sayangnya tembakanku hanya memantul di atas armornya. Tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut setelah melihatku.

"Seluruh kapal! Arahkan tembakan kalian ke arah battleship musuh! Tekan mereka sehingga tidak dapat menyerang kembali!"

Dengan arahanku, seluruh kapal menembak ke arah tengah formasi musuh. Tempat dimana para battleship berada. Hasilnya sangat efektif, meriam beberapa battleship rusak parah dan tidak dapat digunakan.

Armada musuh perlahan-lahan meninggalkan pelabuhan. Mereka melarikan diri! Kita memenangkan pertempuran ini!

"Uraaaa!"

Kulihat Novik maju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah musuh yang melarikan diri.

"Novik! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Bergerak sampai jarak 3 kilometer, Novik menembakkan torpedo salvo. Sebagai gantinya, ia terkena beberapa tembakan.

"LARILAH KALIAN SIALAN! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI KEMARI!"

Novik mengakhiri teriakannya dengan tangisan sebelum kemudian beberapa cruiser mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kita benar-benar menang, bukan?"

Retvizan menghampiriku dari belakang.

"Mungkin, tapi yang jelas ini baru awalnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Jadi, persapkan dirimu baik-baik"

"Uh….. Baiklah nona flagship~"

Retvizan mengatakan hal tersebut dengan suara menggoda sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di telingaku. Entah kenapa wajahku mulai memanas. Kuharap dia tidak melihat wajahku saat ini. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

(END)

* * *

 **Perintah Pertempuran Pelabuhan Arthur**

 **ARMADA JEPANG**

 **Divisi Pertama**

Battleship Mikasa (flagship) (moderated damaged)

Battleship Hatsuse (disabled)

Battleship Shikisima (disabled)

Battleship Asahi

Battleship Fuji (disabled)

Battleship Yashima

 **Divisi Ketiga**

Armored Cruiser Iwate (flagship)

Armored Cruiser Azuma

Armored Cruiser Izumo

Armored Cruiser Yakumo

Armored Cruiser Tokiwa

Armored Cruiser Kasagi

Armored Cruiser Chitose

Armored Cruiser Takasago

Armored Cruiser Yoshino

 **Armada Penyergap**

Destroyer Ikazuchi (flagship)

Destroyer Inazuma

Destroyer Akebono

Destroyer Oboro (heavily damaged)

Destroyer Sazanami

Destroyer Murakumo

Destroyer Akatsuki

Destroyer Kasumi

Destroyer Shirakumo

Destroyer Asashio

 **ARMADA RUSSIA**

Battleship Tsesarevich (acted flagship) (heavily damaged)

Battleship Retvizan (heavily damaged)

Battleship Petropavlovsk (battered)

Battleship Sevastopol (#2 turret disabled)

Battleship Peresvet

Battleship Pobeda (slightly damaged)

Battleship Poltava (slightly damaged)

Protected Cruiser Bayan

Protected Cruiser Pallada

Protected Cruiser Diana (slightly damaged)

Protected Cruiser Askold (slightly damaged)

Protected Cruiser Novik (moderated damaged)

Protected Cruiser Boyarin

* * *

 **From the mist of deep wood, fear the power of Lord Godzilla!**

 **Oke, cukup kata-kata gak pentingnya**

 **Lord Godzilla disini…**

 **Maaf kalau pertempurannya (ditambah chapter satu) cukup singkat. Data-data yang ada mengenai pertempuran di Chelmupo dan Port Arthur sangat sedikit, ditambah lagi saya punya prinsip jangan pernah langsung percaya dengan Wikipedia.**

 **Untuk update akan berganti-gantian dengan The Lionheart. Maaf juga kalau updatenya bakal banyak makan waktu. Mulai Juni nanti saya harus nyari makan untuk dua orang, dan saat ini saya lagi habis-habisan buat ngumpulin duit *nengok ke arah dompet***

 **Hope you enjoy this story**

 **Cheers~**


	3. Chapter ?: Part 1

**Request dari Shiranui-kun**

* * *

"Jadi, kesalahan intelejen membuat kalian kebingungan dan harus mundur pada saat itu?"

Aku memastikan jawaban kepada salah satu dari dua dreadnought di depanku ini

"Benar sekali Admiral. Kami mengira bahwa penjagaan di Arthur melemah pada saat itu sehingga kami menyerang secara buru-buru dan tanpa perhitungan. Bahkan kami tidak menyangka bahwa Tsesar masih dapat bertugas"

"Jadi begitu, tidak heran apabila saat itu kalian semua nampak terkejut saat aku tiba"

Mikasa dan Tsesarevich. Kedua kanmusu itu bercerita seperti dua orang sahabat lama yang sedang mengenang masa lalu mereka. Tidak ada perasaan dendam atau dengki di hati mereka. Seringkali diriku heran, bagaimana mereka melupakannya semudah itu? Orang-orang yang kukenal apabila sakit hati dengan seseorang mampu untuk tidak bicara dengan orang tersebut selama bertahun-tahun. Sangat sulit bagi manusia untuk memaafkan orang yang menyakitinya. Tetapi bagaimana para gadis ini melakukannya begitu mudah? Apakah karena saat ini mereka memiliki satu musuh utama, yaitu abyssal?

"Admiral, ini sudah jam makan siang. Apa kau mau ikut makan bersama kami?"

Mikasa mengajakku sementara Tsesarevich berdiri disampingnya, menunggu respon dariku. Kulihat jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan perutku memang sudah memberontak dengan hebatnya. Dengan senang hati kuterima ajakan mereka berdua.

Kantin yang kami miliki tidak terlalu besar sehingga kami harus bergantian untuk makan. Inilah yang menyebabkanku harus memperpanjang ketiga waktu makan. Aku sudah mendapat teguran berkali-kali karena jadwal 'tidak biasa' yang kubuat dan berkali-kali pula aku harus menjelaskan akar permasalahannya. Karena markas ini dikhususkan bagi para kanmusu, maka tidak heran apabila kanmusu pula yang mengurus masalah makanan.

Mamiya, Irako, Pyro, dan Nitro bertugas mengurus masalah dapur. Saat baru berada di markas ini, aku terkejut bahwa makanan para kanmusu tidak berbeda dengan makanan pada umumnya. Perbedaannya terdapat pada bahannya yang kau pasti tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Yang membuatku heran, makanan mereka juga aman untuk dikonsumsi manusia. Sebuah kabar baik bagiku.

Saat akan mengambil makanan, kulihat Z2 atau yang biasa dipanggil Georg sedang menikmati makan siangnya sendirian. Sebuah kejutan dari seseorang yang over-protektif kepada saudari-saudarinya. Selama ini aku selalu melihatnya bersama-sama dengan Lebe, Max, dan Richard. Melihatnya sendirian adalah sebuah hal baru bagiku.

"Mikasa, Tsesarevich, kalian duduklah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyusul nanti"

Tujuanku jelas, untuk bicara dengan Georg.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Ah, tentu saja Admiral"

Aku segera duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kemana saudarimu yang lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"…."

WOW!

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan mereka?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau sendirian saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin makan"

"Kau tahu Georg, saat seseorang berbohong mereka cenderung berbicara dengan cepat dan menggunakan kalimat yang pendek. Dan kau sedang melakukannya saat ini. Ayolah, katakan apa masalahnya kepadaku"

"Sudah kuduga aku tidak dapat berbohong kepadamu, Admiral. Hanya saja… akhir-akhir aku teringat masa lalu"

"Bisa kau menceritakannya?"

"Well…"

* * *

Story ? - Flames at Frozen Sea

Part 1 – Operation Wikinger (German: Operation Viking), 22 February 1940

* * *

"Eh, benarkah itu Georg?"

"Tentu saja Friedrich! Kau akan menjadi pimpinan dari armada perusak pertama! Admiral sendiri yang memberitahukannya kepadaku!"

"La-lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Lebe?"

"Perombakan ulang. Anggota lainnya belum diumumkan namun satu tempat sudah diisi olehmu. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kakakku. Dia pasti akan tetap bertugas di armada pertama. Yah, termasuk diriku. Hahahaha…"

Z16 atau Friedrich Eckoldt merupakan sahabat terbaikku. Dia sangat dekat denganku, bahkan melebihi saudari-saudariku. Dia masih menampakkan ekspresi terkejut pada kabar yang kuberikan padanya namun dibaliknya, aku dapat melihat bahwa ia sangat gembira di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Sepertinya ini yang disebut dengan insting kakak tertua sekaligus sahabat. Meskipun secara teknis tertua kedua. Namun tetap saja aku merupakan salah satu destroyer pertama di Deutschland .

Kelasku, Zerstorer 1934 merupakan prototype dari semua destroyer milik Kriegsmarine saat ini. Kelas 1934A dimana Z16 berada pada dasarnya tidak memiliki perbedaan berarti dengan kami sehingga bisa dianggap mereka adalah adik-adik kami. Kelas 1936 mengaplikasikan beberapa perbaikan tanpa mengubah desain awal kapal. Ukuran mereka lebih besar dan kemampuan tempur mereka jauh lebih baik daripada kami. Kelas 1936A yang saat ini sedang dikonstruksi direncanakan akan rampung beberapa bulan lagi. Mereka akan memiliki persenjataan AA yang jauh lebih baik daripada kami.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, armada baru sudah selesai dibuat dan kami semua dikumpulkan untuk mendengar pengumumannya. Grand Admiral Erich sendiri yang mengumumkannya. Sampai saat yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba.

"Armada perusak pertama, pimpinan; Z16"

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya.

"Anggota; Z1, Z3, Z4, Z6, Z13"

Aku benar-benar terkejut, namun ekspresiku dapat kusembunyikan dengan baik. Ini pertama kalinya diriku dipisahkan dari saudari-saudariku. Aku tetap menunggu sampai namaku disebut. Namun sampai akhir pengumuman, namaku tidak juga muncul. Ada apa ini!? Aku harus bicara kepada Admiral.

Jawaban darinya membuatku kecewa. Diriku dinonaktifkan sementara untuk menyambut operasi yang lebih besar di masa mendatang. Tapi sampai kapan? Sampai diriku berkarat dan dibesituakan? Dia bahkan tidak dapat memastikannya. Memang akan menjadi sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri apabila bertugas di sebuah operasi penting. Namun aku merasa lebih nyaman apabila bertempur bersama teman-temanku di garis depan daripada hanya diam di pelabuhan tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

* * *

12 Februari 1940

Akhir-akhir ini aktifitas kapal nelayan milik Inggris nampak mencurigakan di Dogger Bank. Mereka berkali-kali mendekati perbatasan kami. Pola pergerakan mereka juga aneh. Mereka diam selama beberapa hari di suatu posisi kemudian bergerak secara bersamaan. Tidak masuk akal mengingat ikan-ikan tangkapan mereka seperti tuna dan makarel selalu berpindah tempat.

Itu adalah berita yang aku dengar dari Friedrich. Aku sendiri tidak dapat memastikannya secara langsung karena tidak mendapat izin untuk berlabuh.

"Georg, apa menurutmu Inggris mulai melakukan pergerakan mereka?"

Perang baru saja dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu dan ancaman terbesar kami saat ini belum melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam perbatasan kami. Pasukan mereka sudah tersebar di dataran Prancis namun mereka sama sekali belum melakukan serangan offensive.

"Sepertinya begitu. Para nelayan itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk terus diam di satu tempat. Apa yang akan Admiral lakukan?"

"Hmm… Aku dengar Kriegsmarine sudah meminta Luftwaffe untuk mengirim pesawat pengintai"

"Luftwaffe? Bukankah kita memiliki Marineflieger? Kenapa memilih skuadron dari angkatan udara daripada skuadron milik kita sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Namun akhir-akhir ini kita memang sering meminta bantuan kepada mereka dan hasilnya cukup positif"

Tapi sampai kapan? Meskipun mereka meminjamkan beberapa skuadron mereka kepada kami, pesawat-pesawat itu tetap berada di dalam perintah langsung dari Luftwaffe. Mereka tidak akan menerima perintah secara langsung dari kami sehingga kami harus menghubungi komando Luftwaffe terlebih dahulu dalam memberi perintah. Sungguh repot sekali. Berbeda apabila menggunakan kekuatan udara kami sendiri.

Yah, tidak ada gunanya bergunjing sendiri. Tugas kami hanyalah menerima perintah dan melaksanakannya.

Dan dugaanku sepertinya benar. Pesawat pengintai yang dikirim mendeteksi keberadaan kapal selam disana. Kira-kira apa yang akan Kriegsmarine lakukan…?

* * *

"Jadi , begitulah garis besarnya. Aku ingin kalian bersiap sekarang juga karena misi ini akan dimulai nanti malam. Kita tidak ingin mereka melarikan diri dari sana. Ingatlah keberhasilan operasi ini bisa jadi menentukan akhir dari perang ini. Aku ingin kalian melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh"

Tugas pertama datang lebih cepat daripada yang aku kira.

Dengan laporan dari Luftwaffe, pimpinan Kriegsmarine segera bergerak cepat dengan mengirim armada perusak pertama yang dipimpin olehku untuk memburu kapal selam tersebut.

Diriku benar-benar gugup dan kepercayaan diriku hilang.

Apa aku dapat melakukannya?

Apa aku mampu untuk memimpin mereka dalam pertempuran?

Apa aku pantas untuk mendapatkan posisi ini?

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

Itulah yang pertama kali dikatakan Georg saat membicarakan masalahku dengannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau selalu takut apabila berbuat kesalahan dan membuatmu kehilangan kepercayaan dari teman-temanmu. Kau takut untuk mengambil resiko dan selalu bermain aman. Ketakutan itu membuatmu sulit berkembang. Percayalah pada keputusanmu dan belajarlah dari kesalahan yang kau buat nantinya. Berbuat kesalahan adalah hal yang wajar.

Seekor kepiting yang tidak mengambil resiko dengan melepaskan cangkang keras yang membuatnya aman, tidak akan bertambah besar dan justru akan mati. Sebaliknya, kepiting yang berani melepaskan cangkang pelindungnya akan bertambah besar dan kuat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, cangkang baru akan tumbuh dan bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Masalahnya sekarang, apa kau cukup berani untuk keluar dari zona nyamanmu untuk dapat tumbuh dan berkembang atau tetap berada di dalam sana kemudian mati dan membusuk"

Aku tahu adalah sebuah hal yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini padanya. Dia tidak hanya sahabatku, tetapi juga kakakku.

"Oh, ya. Aku punya permintaan, Friedrich"

"Katakanlah"

"Tolong jaga ketiga saudariku. Mereka kadang bertindak ceroboh dan hal itu membuat mereka sering dilanda masalah"

"Tenang saja, Georg. Aku akan menjaga mereka sebaik mungkin"

* * *

22 Februari 1940, 19.00

Kami meninggalkan pelabuhan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Angin tidak terlalu kencang sehingga laut cenderung tenang. Jarak pandang juga jelas sehingga apapun yang mencurigakan akan segera terlihat oleh kami. Sayangnya, pesawat dari Luftwaffe yang akan mengawal kami belum juga muncul.

"Friedrich, dimana pesawat-pesawat itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Max. Aku sudah menghubungi markas dan mereka sudah memastikan bahwa fighter dari Luftwaffe akan datang. Kita hanya bisa menunggu"

"Friedrich, kita hampir sampai di Weg I"

Suara Lebe terdengar dari bagian depan.

Untuk sampai ke Dogger Bank, kami harus melalui ladang ranjau yang disebut dengan 'Westwall'. Untuk melaluinya, terdapat sebuah area bebas ranjau yang disebut dengan 'Weg I' yang memiliki jarak enam mil.

"Semuanya, tutup formasi seperti rencana kita tadi"

Formasi kami berubah menjadi sebuah garis lurus dengan diriku memimpin di depan dan Max menjaga bagian belakang. Dengan kecepatan 25 knot, ombak putih yang kami ciptakan sangat jelas terlihat akibat dari suhu air laut yang hanya tiga derajat di atas titik beku.

Bagaimanapun juga, kami harus melewati area ini secepat mungkin sambil menunggu bantuan dari Luftwaffe yang belum juga muncul.

Diiringi sinar rembulan, kami terus bergerak menuju ke arah barat laut.

* * *

19.13

Suara yang cukup keras terdengar olehku. Suaranya berbeda dari turbin kami sehingga itu pasti bukan dari kapal. Suara ini berasal dari pesawat. Aku yakin itu. Suaranya terdengar sangat jelas sehingga aku yakin bahwa pesawat itu memiliki dua mesin penggerak.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum pesawat tersebut akhirnya terlihat. Terbang pada ketinggian 500-800 meter, pesawat tersebut terbang melewati kami. Dari bentuknya nampaknya pesawat tersebut merupakan tipe bomber sehingga sudah pasti dia bukan pesawat yang dikirim Luftwaffe untuk membantu kami. Tak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan, tak ada tanda-tanda perkenalan diri. Kami tidak mengetahui identitas pesawat tersebut.

Pesawat tersebut kemudian berbalik arah dan kembali melewati kami sebelum akhirnya menghilang di dalam kegelapan malam.

Delapan menit kemudian, pesawat tersebut kembali lagi. Kali ini aku mulai curiga dan menurunkan kecepatan ke 17 knot untuk menghilangkan ombak yang kami buat.

"Friedrich, bisa jadi pesawat itu merupakan pesawat pengintai milik Inggris"

Richard yang berada di belakangku mengungkapkan kecurigaannya juga.

"Bisa jadi begitu. Dia mungkin menuntun pesawat atau kapal lain menuju ke arah kita"

"Perintahmu Friedrich?"

Bila itu benar-benar pesawat pengintai, maka menembaknya jatuh disini adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi bagaimana bila bukan? Bagaimana bila pesawat itu ada di pihak kita?

'Kau terlalu banyak berpikir'

Saat itu juga perkataan Georg muncul di pikiranku.

'Kau takut untuk mengambil resiko dan selalu bermain aman'

Aku memang tidak tahu apakah dia kawan atau lawan.

'Ketakutan itu membuatmu sulit berkembang'

Jika kami tidak menembaknya disini, bisa jadi kami semua akan berada dalam bahaya.

'Percayalah pada keputusanmu dan belajarlah dari kesalahan yang kau buat nantinya'

Sudah kuputuskan

"Richard, Erich, jatuhkan pesawat itu!" kataku kepada kapal kedua dan ketiga di dalam formasi.

Mereka berdua segera menembakkan senjata 20mm mereka ke udara. Pesawat tersebt menghindar dengan baik sebelum berbalik arah dan menembakkan senapan mesinnya ke arah kami. Meskipun begitu, kalibernya terlalu kecil untuk memberi kerusakan berarti.

Pesawat tersebut terbang menjauh kemudian menghilang kembali di langit malam.

Sudah dapat kupastikan bahwa pesawat tersebut merupakan musuh.

"Semuanya dalam posisi siaga! Dia pasti akan menghubungi teman-temannya untuk menyerang kita. Isi amunisi kalian dan perhatikan kondisi sekitar! Jangan sampai kalian lengah! Saat musuh terlihat, segera-"

"Friedrich, tenanglah!"

"Max, kenapa kau memotong perkataanku!?"

"Aku bilang tenang terlebih dahulu! Semuanya juga, turunkan senjata kalian! Pesawat itu bukanlah musuh"

Bukan. Musuh?

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin? Sudah jelas sekali bahwa ia menyerang kita"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kita yang memulai tembakan terlebih dahulu! Jika aku jadi dia, aku juga sudah pasti akan membalas tembakan kalian! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Pesawat itu memiliki lambang Luftwaffe di bagian sayapnya"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya!?"

"Sudah kubilang kau terlalu panik sehingga tidak memperhatikannya! Teman-teman, kalian pasti juga melihatnya, bukan?"

Tak ada yang menjawab perkataan Max. Semuanya hanya melihatnya dengan heran, bahkan Lebe juga.

"Ayolah, apa hanya aku yang melihatnya disini? Lebe? Richard?"

"Maaf Max, tapi Friedrich adalah pemimpinnya disini sehingga aku harus mempercayainya. Kau harusnya juga memahami itu"

"Lebe…"

Sepetinya aku yang menang disini, Max.

* * *

19.43

Aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka semua tidak mempercayai perkataanku. Pesawat tersebut terbang tepat diatasku dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas lambang Luftwaffe disana. Sudah kuduga, Friedrich belum siap untuk menjadi kapal pemimpin. Dia terlalu terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan dan sulit untuk membaca situasi. Pengalamanku bersamanya saat latihan gabungan sudah membuktikan.

Sayang sekali Lebe memintaku untuk mematuhi perintahnya. Kalau dia yang meminta, maka aku tidak dapat menolaknya.

Tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang muncul dari balik awan.

Mungkin pesawat yang tadi.

Aku harus memberitahu yang lain.

Namun jarak kami satu sama lain cukup jauh. Aku harus mengirim transmisi melalui radio.

" _Flugzeug ist gesichted worden in der schwarzen Wolke des Mondes_ "

(Pesawat terdeteksi berada di awan hitam di depan bulan)

* * *

17.45

Dua jam yang lalu

Skuadron KG26 keempat milik Luftwaffe menyiapkan beberapa pembom He 111 mereka untuk lepas landas dari bandara Neumunster. Salah satunya adalah He 111 dengan kode identifikasi 1H + IM, dikomandani oleh Feldwebel Jager. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menyerang kapal kargo Inggris di Pantai timur Britania Raya.

Setelah lepas landas, 1H + IM segera bergerak ke utara menuju pulau Sylt. Disana, pesawat tersebut berbelok ke arah kiri menuju laut utara yang gelap.

Beberapa menit setelah lewat jam tujuh malam, kru pesawat mendeteksi ombak yang ada di laut di bawah mereka, dan setelah mereka melewatinya, mereka melihat bayangan yang ada di depan ombak tersebut.

Meskipun para kru tidak melihatnya secara langsung, mereka yakin bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah kapal barang dan memutukan berbalik arah untuk mengidentifikasinya. Saat mendekati kapal tersebut, tiba-tiba saja senjata anti pesawat ditembakkan dari bayangan tersebut. Sebuah tanda yang jelas bahwa mereka adalah kapal musuh.

Setelah membalas tembakan dengan senapan mesin, bomber tersebut mengubah vektor dan menaikkan ketinggian untuk memulai pengeboman. Di ketinggian 1.500 meter, He 111 tersebut mendekati bayangan dibawahnya sambil dilindungi oleh awan hitam yang menutupi sinar rembulan di belakangnya…

* * *

Kami mendapat pesan dari Max melalui radio tentang kedatangan pesawat tersebut lagi. Kami sengaja memperlebar jarak kami satu sama lain agar pesawat tersebut kesulitan untuk medeteksi kami di laut yang gelap ini. Mereka pasti tidak dapat melihat kami.

Sayangnya dugaanku salah.

Satu menit setelah laporan dari Max, suara ledakan terdengar dari belakang. Ledakan tersebut berasal dari bagian tengah formasi kami. Tempat dimana Erich dan Lebe berada. Namun, sepertinya bom tersebut tidak mengenai siapapun. Gelapnya malam membuatku tidak dapat melihat keadaan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian bom kembali meledak di posisi yang sama. Kami menembakkan senjata anti pesawat kami sambil terus bermanuver untuk menghindari serangan.

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, dua ledakan bom lagi terdengar dari tengah formasi kemudian berhenti. Nampaknya pesawat tersebut kehabisan muatan dan tidak ada satupun yang mengenai kami.

Sampai pesan radio yang masuk dari Lebe membuatku berkeringat dingin.

" _Habe Treffer, brauche Hilfe!_ "

(Terkena serangan, butuh bantuan segera!)

* * *

Bom ketiga dari pesawat tersebut mengenai Lebe dan menghancurkan anjungannya. Di dalam gelapnya malam, Leberecht Maas melambat dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan formasi ke arah kiri.

Pukul 19.46, para destroyer lain mengubah arah untuk membantu Lebe yang terluka, namun Friedrich segera memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali ke formasi. Friedrich sendiri bergerak ke arah sinyal dari Lebe untuk melihat kerusakannya. Dia menyiapkan tali pengait untuk menarik Lebe apabila destroyer tersebut tidak mampu bergerak lagi.

Dalam jarak 500 meter, Friedrich akhirnya dapat melihat Lebe. Keningnya mengeluarkan darah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan dari bom seperti api atau asap yang terlihat olehnya. Friedrich segera meningkatkan kecepatan seiring dengan kekhawatirannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Lebe menembakkan senjata anti pesawatnya ke udara. Beberapa saat kemudian, dua buah ledakan terjadi di tempat dimana Lebe berada. Ledakan pertama tepat berada di belakangnya. Menyebabkan air naik dengan tinggi ke udara. Ledakan kedua tepat mengenainya; menyebabkan bola api setinggi dua puluh meter, diikuti oleh asap yang menutupi tubuh Lebe.

Saat angin menghilangkan asap tersebut, pemandangan mengerikan nampak di hadapan Friedrich. Tubuh Lebe terbelah menjadi dua di bagian pinggul kemudian segera tenggelam ke dalam Laut Utara yang dingin. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dalam waktu dua menit.

Friedrich yang melihat semuanya segera membeku. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin berteriak namun dapat ia tahan. Bayangan akan Georg menghampiri pikirannya. Apa yang akan terjadi saat ia mengetahui bahwa saudarinya telah tenggelam? Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi reaksinya nanti?

Dia telah berjanji pada Georg untuk menjaga saudari-saudarinya dan saat ini dia telah melanggarnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus bertanggung jawab.

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk menenangkan diri dan mengabarkan berita tersebut melalui radio.

" _An alle: Maas sinkt. Boote aussetzen_ "

(Kepada semua kapal: Maas telah tenggelam, memohon bantuan segera)

* * *

20.04

Setelah tenggelamnya Lebe, tak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara. Semuanya masih terkejut pada peristiwa tersebut, terutama Max dan Richard. Aku bersama Erich dan Richard berusaha mengumpulkan bagian-bagian dari Lebe yang tersisa saat sebuah ledakan besar kembali terdengar.

"Semuanya, laporkan kondisi kalian"

Laporan yang masuk pertama kali dari Theodor sama sekali diluar dugaan.

" _Kapal selam terdeteksi! 1000 meter dari posisi ledakan!_ "

Erich juga melaporkan keberadaan kapal selam sehingga aku memerintahkan seluruh kapal untuk memburu kapal selam tersebut. Yang aneh, Max sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan dariku. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

25 menit setelahnya benar-benar sebuah kekacauan

Periskop dari kapal selam terlihat setiap menitnya. Puluhan torpedo terdeteksi sehingga kami harus bermanuver setiap detiknya. Gelapnya malam membuat kami beberapa kali nyaris bertabrakan. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Semuanya! Kita kembali ke Wilhelmshaven!"

" _Bagaimana dengan Max?_ "

"Kita dapat mencarinya besok. Posisi kita tidak menguntungkan saat ini dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi"

* * *

Georg memandang lautan dengan tatapan hampa. Kehilangan dua orang saudarinya dalam waktu semalam membuat hatinya hancur. Richard yang menemani di sampingnya juga memiliki ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Pesawat yang melakukan serangan pada malam itu merupakan bomber milik korps penerbang kesepuluh dari Luftwaffe. Komunikasi yang buruk menjadi pemicu peristiwa tersebut dan menyebabkannya harus kehilangan Lebe.

Sementara bangkai dari Max ditemukan di dasar laut oleh Admiral Hipper yang datang ke tempat kejadian untuk mengidentifikasi kasus tersebut. Penjelajah berat tersebut melaporkan bahwa posisi Max berada di dalam area ladang ranjau sehingga berita tentang kapal selam yang membuatnya tenggelam terbantahkan. Kemungkinan besar dalam situasi tersebut Max keluar dari zona aman kemudian terkena salah satu ranjau dan tenggelam.

Tidak ada yang dapat ia salahkan. Semuanya murni kecelakan semata. Ia juga tidak dapat menyalahkan Friedrich. Dia tahu bahwa Friedrich sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Admiral Erich memberitahukan bahwa ia akan ditugaskan di grup satu dalam operasi Weserubung untuk merebut Narvik di Norwegia.

Senyuman lemah terpancar di wajahnya

'Lihat saja, aku akan membalas kematian mereka berdua'

(END)

* * *

 **Partisipan "pertempuran"**

 **Kriegsmarine**

 **1st Destroyer Flotilla**

Z16 / Friedrich Eckoldt (flagship)

Z1 / Leberecht Maass (sunk)

Z3 / Max Schultz (sunk)

Z4 / Richard Beitzen

Z6 / Theodor Riedel

Z13 / Erich Koellner

 **Luftwaffe**

 **X. Fliegerkorps**

Heinkel He 111 Medium Bomber

* * *

 **Lord Godzilla is all the reinforcement this army needs!**

 **Thanks sudah mau membaca sampai bagian ini.**

 **Kritik dan saran apabila berkenan.**

 **Selanjutnya akan kembali lagi ke perang Russo-Japan**

 **Cheers~**


	4. Chapter 1: Part 3

**Judul sedikit saya ubah**

* * *

Story 1 – Russo-Japanese War

Part 3 – Battle of the Yellow Sea, 10 August 1904

* * *

3 August 1904

"Oh, cepat juga kau kembali Diana. Bagaimana keadaan di luar sana?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Tsesarevich. Mereka semua masih ada di sana. Kapal-kapal kargo juga tidak diperbolehkan masuk sehingga pasokan kita hanya dapat ditempuh dari darat. Kapal-kapal yang singgah disini juga tidak diperbolehkan keluar dan yang kudengar para kapten mereka akan melakukan negosiasi dengan angkatan laut Jepang"

"Huh…Berapa lama lagi aku harus berada disini?"

Enam bulan yang lalu, kami berhasil mempertahankan pelabuhan ini dari serangan armada Jepang. Namun apa yang terjadi setelah pertempuran itu benar-benar membuat kami berada di titik terendah.

Armada Jepang memblokade pelabuhan dan menyebabkan kami semua tidak dapat keluar dari perairan Manchuria. Ranjau laut sudah diletakkan dimana-mana. Boyarin, Petropavlovsk, dan dua destroyer kami tenggelam akibat ranjau mereka. Sebagai balasannya, kami berhasil menenggelamkan dua battleship mereka, Yashima dan Hatsuse.

"Tsesarevich, ada telegram yang masuk dari Viceroy Yevgeni"

Kali ini Retvizan yang menghampiriku.

Viceroy Yevgeni Alekseyev merupakan mantan Admiral kami sebelum digantikan oleh Admiral Wilgelm Vitgeft yang memimpin kami saat ini. Semenjak blokade oleh Jepang di Pelabuhan Arthur, hubunganku dengannya menjadi kurang baik. Dia meminta kami untuk melakukan serangan agresif agar jalan antara Skuadron kami di Arthur dan Skuadron di Vladivostok terbuka sehingga kami dapat bergabung dan menjadi cukup kuat untuk menantang armada Jepang. Ide yang menarik tapi kutolak mentah-mentah.

Menurutku, lebih baik bagi kami untuk tetap berada di pelabuhan dan secara bersamaan membantu pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung di darat dengan persenjataan kami. Meskipun secara pasif, diriku tetap berpegang teguh terhadap doktrin angkatan laut Russia.

Aku membaca telegram tersebut secara perlahan-lahan, raut wajah kesal muncul di wajahku.

"Tsesarevich, wajahmu menakuti para destroyer yang lewat"

Apakah aku semenakutkan itu? Nah, tak usah dipikirkan.

Viceroy Yevgeni memberitahukan pendapatnya kepada Tsar. Dan luar biasa, pendapatnya tersebut langsung disetujui. Kali ini Tsar sendiri yang memerintahkan kami untuk berlayar menuju Vladivostok. Aku tidak dapat menolaknya kali ini.

"Retvizan, kumpulkan semuanya! Kita akan berlayar seminggu lagi!"

10 Agustus 1904

09.55

Kami berhasil keluar dari area ranjau dengan lancer menuju ke arah barat daya, arah yang berlawanan dari Samudra Pasifik. Kapal kami yang berada pada barisan paling belakang melaporkan bahwa Armada Jepang bergerak ke arah pelabuhan. Mereka pasti mengira kami akan kembali ke pelabuhan dan berusaha untuk menghadang kami.

Sayangnya tidak demikian. Kami sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pelabuhan itu dan tetap pada rencana awal, menuju Vladivostok. Namun kami tidak langsung meninggalkan Manchuria dengan menuju Pasifik. Rencana kami adalah membagi kekuatan mereka menjadi dua. Dengan bergerak menuju barat daya, mereka pasti tidak akan mengetahui tujuan utama kami dan mengirim sebagian armada mereka untuk menghadang kami saat akan kembali ke pelabuhan.

Saat sampai di posisi yang sudah ditentukan, kami mengubah arah menuju tenggara menuju Pasifik. Sampai di titik ini, armada Jepang yang berada di belakang dilaporkan bergerak untuk mengejar kami dan saat ini berada dalam jarak 18 km. Mereka pasti sudah menyadari rencana kami. Aku benci mengatakannya tapi mereka jauh lebih cepat daripada kami. Dalam hal balapan, kami tidak akan mungkin bisa menang. Keadaan kami menjadi semakin buruk setelah empat penjelajah berat mereka muncul dari arah selatan. Sepertinya mereka berniat untuk menghadang kami dari dua arah.

* * *

Pukul 13.00, armada Jepang yang dipimpin oleh Mikasa mencoba melakukan crossing T terhadap armada Russia dan menembak dalam jarak 8 mil. Hampir mustahil untuk mengenai sasaran dalam jarak sejauh ini sehingga dipastikan gagal. Retvizan membalas tembakan mereka dan juga tidak mengenai sasaran. Tsesarevich memerintahkan untuk berbelok ke arah kiri dan dengan mudah menjauhi divisi Mikasa.

"Ubah haluan sekarang juga!"

Mikasa segera memerintahkan seluruh kapal yang ada agar mengubah arah untuk mengantisipasi Armada Russia melakukan crossing T pada mereka. Keadaan akan berbalik jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Formasi armada Jepang sekarang paralel dengan armada Russia.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kembali dalam jarak 8 mil, Mikasa membuka serangan kepada Tsesarevich dan Retvizan. Keberuntungan ada di pihak Mikasa. Retvizan terkena serangan sebanyak 12 kali.

"Retvizan! Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat sebentar"

Retvizan terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Tsesarevich yang tidak terima temannya dibuat seperti ini membalas tembakan Mikasa dalam jarak yang luar biasa. Dua tembakan berhasil mengenai Mikasa dan melumpuhkan radio komunikasi miliknya.

Hal ini memancing serangan dari armada Jepang. Semua kapal menembakkan senjata mereka dalam jarak yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak mau berdiam diri, seluruh kapal dari Russia juga mulai membuka serangan. Saling berbalas tembakan, jarak dari kedua kubu semakin mendekat.

"Berhenti menembak dan menyerahlah!"

"Jangan coba-coba menghalangi kami!"

Dalam jarak yang sudah cukup dekat, secondary gun dari kedua belah pihak mulai bergemuruh. Sampai di titik ini, tidak ada kapal yang tidak terluka. Kedua belah pihak mulai merasakan dampaknya, terutama Mikasa. Kondisinya saat ini merupakan yang paling parah. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan armamennya rusak dimana-mana. Pandangannya juga mulai kabur sehingga ia sulit untuk menembak.

Tidak cukup dengan siksaan yang sudah diterima, Mikasa kembali terkena tembakan secondary gun dari Tsesarevich, Retvizan, dan Sevastopol. Tubuhnya terguncang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"I-ini bukan apa-apa… Aku adalah kapal tempur… Serangan kecil semacam ini tidak akan bisa menenggelamkanku"

Mikasa mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri saat Fuji menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Mikasa, sudah cukup! Kau tidak dapat menerima serangan lebih banyak lagi! Mundurlah dari garis depan!"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…Fuji-san. Luka kecil semacam ini-"

"Bagaimana kau menyebut ini luka kecil!? Dengarkan aku Mikasa! Kau adalah pemimpin kami semua. Keadaan akan sangat kacau apabila kami kehilangan dirimu!"

"Tapi Fu-"

"Tidak ada tapi nona muda! Segera mundur ke barisan belakang! Aku akan menggantikanmu disini"

Mikasa tidak dapat menolak. Bagaimanapun juga Fuji adalah seniornya dan dia sangat menghormatinya.

"Fuji-san, tolong sampaikan kepada para penjelajah untuk maju ke barisan depan. Radioku rusak dan tidak dapat dipakai"

"Mengerti"

Dan dengan segera, Mikasa mundur dari area pertempuran.

* * *

Pesan memang disampaikan kepada para penjelajah berat, tetapi tidak untuk para battleship. Melihat Mikasa yang melambat untuk berganti posisi dengan Fuji, semua battleship yang ada juga ikut melambat. Mikasa yang melihat hal ini terkejut dan segera mengirimkan sinyal bendera untuk terus mengejar armada Russia dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hasilnya, terdapat jarak yang besar antara armada Jepang dan Russia. Para penjelajah berat yang berada di barisan depan juga dipukul mundur oleh senjata 305mm milik Russia. Butuh waktu satu jam bagi armada Jepang untuk kembali masuk ke dalam jarak tembak. Mikasa yang sudah merasa baikan kembali bertukar posisi dengan Fuji di bagian depan. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Mikasa dan Asahi yang berada di paling depan segera membuka serangan kepada Poltava, kapal Rusia yang berada di paling belakang.

Poltava segera bermanuver untuk menghindari serangan tanpa dapat membalasnya. Sayangnya ia tidak terlalu cepat dan beberapa tembakan berhasil mengenainya.

"Poltava, lebih cepat lagi! Jangan sampai mereka menyusul kita!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Peresvet! Mesinku bermasalah dan sangat sulit untuk mengejar kalian!"

"Cih, tidak ada pilihan lain"

Peresvet segera berbalik menuju ke arah Poltava. Dengan segera, ia menembakkan seluruh meriamnya ke arah Mikasa dan Asahi. Poltava juga berhenti bergerak dan ikut menembak. Mikasa dan Asahi yang tidak menduga hal tersebut hanya dapat mencoba menerima serangan dari mereka berdua.

Peresvet dan Poltava sama sekali tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk membalas. Mikasa yang lagi-lagi sudah mencapai batasnya memutuskan untuk menjauh dari jangkauan tembak mereka berdua. Asahi juga merasakan hal yang sama sehingga ia juga ikut mundur bersama Mikasa. Peresvet tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan segera membantu Poltava untuk melarikan diri.

Mikasa terlambat untuk menyadari suatu hal. Semua kapal yang berada di bagian belakang juga ikut melambat. Mikasa yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi 'are you kidding me?' hanya bisa facepalm.

"Oke, sekarang bendera mana yang harus aku naikkan?"

* * *

Tsesarevich POV

Tiga jam lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam. Kami harus tetap bertahan sampai saat itu tiba. Saat hari sudah benar-benar gelap, mereka tidak akan dapat menghalangi kami menuju Vladivostok.

Mikasa POV

Tiga jam lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam. Kami harus menyusul mereka dan menghalangi mereka untuk keluar dari area Manchuria. Saat hari sudah benar-benar gelap, kami akan kehilangan mereka. Sekarang, yang mana bendera untuk kecepatan penuh…? Huaaa! Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung! Andai saja radioku masih berfungsi…

Normal POV

"Belum cukup, lebih dekat lagi! Jika kita tidak dapat menghalangi mereka, setidaknya kita dapat menenggelamkan salah satu dari mereka"

Pukul 17.35, Armada Jepang sudah berada pada jarak 3.5 mil dari Poltava yang masih belum dapat keluar dari masalah mesinnya. Mikasa segera memerintahkan seluruh kapal untuk menembak ke arah Poltava. Tidak mampu bermanuver, puluhan peluru menghujani Polvata. Menahan rasa sakit yang ia terima, Polvata mencoba untuk mempercepat lajunya. Sayangnya ia justru semakin melambat.

"Cukup Sudah! Kalau begini terus, sudah pasti hidupku akan berakhir! Bila memang aku mati hari ini, aku tidak ingin kematianku sia-sia!"

Polvata berhenti dan berbalik menghadap armada Jepang yang mengejarnya. Ia berniat untuk memberikan sedikit waktu bagi teman-temannya untuk melarikan diri.

"Alright, BRING IT ON!"

Sambil menahan semua serangan yang ia terima, Poltava sesekali menembak ke arah Mikasa. Dalam keadaan seperti itupun, Poltava beberapa kali mampu mengenai Mikasa. Armada Jepang terus menembak-menembak-menembak sampai-

*kabooom

Suara tersebut berasal dari ledakan di dalam salah satu meriam milik Shikishima. Membuatnya tidak dapat digunakan lagi.

*kabooom

*kabooom

Kali ini berasal dari dalam dua buah meriam milik Asahi. Keduanya juga tidak dapat digunakan lagi.

*kabooom

*kabooom

*kabooom

Suara ledakan yang sama dari tiga kapal yang berbeda. Dengan ini, total enam meriam yang tidak dapat digunakan lagi.

"Well, ini benar-benar diluar rencana" kata Polvata

"Oi… Kalian memberi jeda sebelum menembak, kan?"

"Ahaha, maaf Mikasa~ Kami terlalu bersemangat untuk menenggelamkannya~"

"SAMPAI SEBESAR ITUKAH KEINGINAN KALIAN UNTUK MENENGGELAMKANKU?!"

Melihat seluruh armada Jepang yang masih shock atas kesajian tersebut, Polvata kabur secara diam-diam. Setidaknya apa yang ia inginkan sudah terlaksana.

* * *

Pukul 18.30, Posisi armada Jepang kembali sejajar dengan armada Russia. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada kordinasi yang baik dari armada Jepang. Shikishima dan Arashi terus menembaki Poltava yang bahkan kesulitan untuk mengapung sekarang. Fuji menembak ke arah Pobeda dan Peresvet, sementara Mikasa sedang berduel dengan Tsesarevich. Sama sekali tidak ada yang memperhatikan Retvizan maupun Sevastopol.

Sementara Russia…

Well…

Anggap saja semua mata kapal Russia tertuju kepada Mikasa.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini, Mikasa kembali dalam keadaan kritis sementara matahari akan tenggelam 30 menit lagi. Mikasa sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi berguna dalam pertempuran karena seluruh luka yang sudah ia terima hari ini sementara tembakan kapal-kapal Russia yang diarahkan kepadanya semakin lama semakin akurat.

"Asahi, tolong gantikan aku. Targetnya Tsesarevich"

"Baiklah Mikasa, kau boleh mundur ke belakang"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan tetap disini agar mereka tetap fokus kepadaku. Sebagai gantinya, tolong jatuhkan Tsesarevich"

Dengan tenang, Asahi mengatur kedua turret miliknya. Peluru shimose diisi, dan Asahi segera menembak ke arah Tsesarevich. Tsesarevich yang terlalu fokus kepada Mikasa tidak sadar akan tembakan yang diarahkan kepadanya dan terpental kebelakang akibat tidak siap menerima tembakan.

"Ugh…Darimana asalnya tadi?"

Tsesarevich yang masih pusing akibat tembakan tadi segera melihat keadaan sekitar-

\- dimana ia melihat peluru dari tembakan kedua Asahi menuju ke arahnya.

"Oh, sial…"

Keempat peluru mengenai Tsesarevich yang tidak berdaya dimana salah satunya mengenai kepalanya, membuat Tsesarevich kehilangan kesadaran.

"W-well, aku memang bilang untuk menjatuhkannya. Tapi aku tidak percaya kau akan membuatnya menjadi seperti itu dengan mudah"

"Aku bahkan juga tidak percaya pada apa yang kulihat"

Sementara Mikasa dan Asahi bergumam, Peresvet yang melihat keadaan Tsesarevich segera menghampirinya.

"Tsesarevich! Tsesarevich! Bangunlah!"

Peresvet mencoba membangunkan Tsesarevich, namun tetap tidak ada respon darinya.

"Kalian berempat! Bantu aku disini!"

Peresvet memanggil empat orang destroyer untuk membantunya membawa Tsesarevich. Ia memang dapat melakukannya sendiri, namun dengan bantuan kapal lain mereka akan bergerak lebih cepat. Retvizan juga datang untuk melindungi mereka dari tembakan musuh.

Matahari akan tenggelam dalam 15 menit dan seluruh tembakan armada Jepang kali ini diarahkan ke Tsesarevich yang sedang digotong oleh para destroyer. Ide gila tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Retvizan.

"Retvizan, apa yang kau lakukan!? Apa kau sudah gila!?"

Peresvet meneriakinya saat Retvizan bergerak menuju ke arah barisan tempur armada Jepang. Melihat salah satu kapal musuh mendekat, kali ini semua tembakan diarahkan kepada Retvizan.

"URAAAAAA!"

Menghindari setiap serangan sambil terus membalas tembakan, Retvizan terus mendekat ke arah armada Jepang, lebih tepatnya Mikasa. Mikasa yang terlalu terkejut terus menembakkan secondary gun miliknya. Para cruiser dan destroyer yang ada juga terus menembakkan senjata mereka ke arah Retvizan.

Tanpa peduli jumlah tembakan yang ia terima, Retvizan terus merengsek masuk sampai akhirnya ia berhadapan langsung dengan Mikasa. Mengepalkan tangan kanannya, Retvizan mencoba memukul wajah Mikasa tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Mikasa yang memang jauh lebih cepat menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan bergerak sedikit ke kiri.

Retvizan yang sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut segera menyikut Mikasa dengan tangan (siku?) kanannya, membuat Mikasa kehilangan keseimbangan. Retvizan mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk melanjutkan serangan, namun tembakan salah satu meriam Mikasa dari jarak point blank membuatnya terlempar ke belakang. Mikasa tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan mendekati Retvizan untuk membalasnya. Sayangnya rencananya tidak terlaksana karena secondary gun milik Retvizan terus menghujaninya saat ia mencoba mendekat.

"Sudah selesai, Mikasa!" kata Retvizan sambil tersenyum.

Mikasa akhirnya menyadarinya. Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak lima menit yang lalu dan armada Russia tidak terlihat lagi oleh mereka akibat dari gelapnya malam.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Bye bye!" Retvizan melemparkan sesuatu ke air yang membuat Mikasa sempat panik dan mundur. Namun kepanikannya reda saat mengetahui bahwa benda tersebut hanyalah tabir asap. Dalam sekejap, Retvizan juga tidak dapat terlihat lagi.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada kapal Russia yang dapat mencapai Vladivostok. Akibat dari rantai komando yang terputus membuat armada Russia tercerai berai. Dua jam setelah matahari tenggelam, 5 kapal tempur, 1 penjelajah berat, dan 9 kapal perusak berhasil kembali ke Port Arthur. Tsesarevich bersama keempat kapal perusak yang membawanya berlayar menuju Kiaochou, dimana mereka dirawat oleh pemerintah Jerman. Askold dan beberapa kapal perusak berlayar menuju Shanghai dimana mereka kemudian diurus oleh pemerintah Tiongkok. Diana melarikan diri menuju Saigon sebelum ia kembali ke armada Baltik.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu setelah itu?" aku bertanya kepada Tsesarevich

"Setelah itu aku tidak dapat melanjutkan perang. Seandainya saja aku masih dapat melanjutkannya, hasil di Tsushima pasti akan berbeda" kata Tsesarevich.

"Ara~ Apa kau yakin, Grazhdanin~?" kali ini Mikasa menggodanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"Um… Mikasa? Bisa ceritakan tentang Tsushima. Aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku dan sepertinya itu pertempuran yang menakjubkan.

Georg/Z3 yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan akhirnya bicara. Aku sendiri yang mengajak Georg untuk duduk bersama dengan Tsesarevich dan Mikasa.

"Hmm…Tsushima ya…"

* * *

 **Yellow Sea Order of Battle**

 **Russian Navy**

 **\- Battleship Tsesarevich (Flagship) (Crippled)**

 **\- Battleship Retvizan (Moderated Damaged)**

 **\- Battleship Pobeda (Moderated Damaged)**

 **\- Battleship Peresvet (Heavily Damaged)**

 **\- Battleship Sevastopol (Slightly Damaged)**

 **\- Battleship Polvata (Crippled)**

 **\- Protected Cruiser Askold**

 **\- Protected Cruiser Diana**

 **\- Protected Cruiser Novik**

 **\- Protected Cruiser Pallada**

 **\- 14 Destroyers**

 **Japanese Navy**

 **\- Battleship Mikasa (Flagship) (Battered)**

 **\- Battleship Asahi (Slightly Damaged)**

 **\- Battleship Fuji**

 **\- Battleship Shikishima (Slightly Damaged)**

 **\- Armored Cruiser Nisshin**

 **\- Armored Cruiser Kasuga**

 **\- 8 Protected Cruisers**

 **\- 18 Destroyers**

 **\- 30 Torpedo Boats**

* * *

 **I dreamt a field of war… and woke to find myself upon it.**

 **Godzilla disini.**

 **Entah berapa kali saya kebalik nulis K dan S di Mikasa. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan nonton anime…**

 **Curtiss: Oi author!**

 **Um? Ya?**

 **Curtiss: Kapan ceritaku dilanjutin!?**

 **Lexington: Kapten, jangan terlalu blak-blakan begitu ngomongnya.**

 **Maaf, tapi yang itu tidak akan dilanjutkan.**

 **Curtiss: APAA!?**

 **Ahahaha tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda kok. Nyatanya, aku menulis dua cerita dalam waktu bersamaan kok.**

 **Curtiss: Huh… untuk sesaat kukira kau serius. Jadi, bagaimana progressnya?**

 **Hmmmm… Kalau kuingat, aku sudah menulis sampai paragraf kedua.**

 **Curtis:…..**

… **.**

 **Curtiss: Itu sama saja belum ngapa-ngapain! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini!? Oi, Lexington! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin memukulnya!**

 **Lexington: Kapten, tenanglah… Author sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi mengertilah ia sedikit…**

 **Jadi, terima kasih sudah mau membaca "buku sejarah" ini. Serius, setelah saya baca ulang seri ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya menguap (eh?)**

 **Anyway, saya minta reviewnya apabila berkenan karena saya benar-benar buta saat ini (bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya). Saya tidak tahu apakah tulisan saya itu bagus atau buruk menurut para reader sehingga sulit bagi saya untuk menulis chapter berikutnya. Saya tidak ingin menulis tulisan yang tidak disukai orang begitupun sebaliknya.**

 **Cheers~**


	5. Chapter 1: Part 4

**Story 1 – Russo-Japanese War**

 **Part 4 – Battle of Tsushima Strait / Battle of the Japan Sea**

* * *

Sangat tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk dapat menuju Vladivostok dengan membawa kemenangan, atau menguasai perairan yang kami lewati. Satu-satunya harapan adalah terus berlayar tanpa henti. Dan setelah dua, tiga, atau maksimal empat kali pelayaran, kami sudah menghabiskan bahan bakar dan seluruh persediaan kami. Kelopak kami berguguran sebelum kami semua dapat mekar. Yang dapat kami lakukan sekarang adalah menepi di pantai, mengajari setiap kru cara menggunakan bayonet, dan bersiap untuk bertahan dari pengepungan.

 **-Lt. Filippovsky, navigator aboard Knyaz Suvorov**

* * *

Cuaca hari ini cerah namun ombak tinggi

 **-FAdm. Heihachiro Togo, Commanding Officer of Combined Fleet**

* * *

Takdir kekaisaran tergantung pada hasil pertempuran ini, biarkan setiap orang melakukan tugas terbaiknya.

 **-From mast of Battleship Mikasa, Flagship of Combined Fleet**

* * *

3 Mei 1905, Teluk Cam Ranh, Vietnam

'Sudah berapa lama kami berlayar?'

Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul dalam benakku. Semenjak melewati Afrika, kami terus bergerak tanpa henti menuju Pasifik. Orang-orang Inggris itu, teganya mereka melakukan hal tersebut kepada kami. Sudah kami katakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah sebuah insiden tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Tenaga kami sudah terkuras habis. Moral mereka menurun drastis. Berlayar selama berbulan-bulan di lautan yang keras membuat trauma sebagian besar gadis-gadis itu.

Dan berita yang kami dapatkan dari armada timur malah memperburuk keadaan. Pelabuhan Arthur, satu-satunya tempat terdekat bagi kami untuk bersandar telah ditaklukan dan armada timur saat ini sudah tercerai berai. Tujuan kami saat ini adalah menjemput beberapa gadis kami di Saigon dan Shanghai sebelum berkumpul dengan armada yang tersisa di Vladivostok. Tapi sebelum itu, kami harus melalui perairan Jepang terlebih dahulu…

"Suvorov, anak-anak sudah datang. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang"

Borodino datang dengan membawa persediaan makanan dan air. Aku memang meminta semuanya untuk membeli perbekalan selama kami singgah di tempat ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan langsung berangkat saat semuanya sudah sampai. Tujuan kita berikutnya, Saigon."

* * *

Sepertinya mustahil untuk menghitung jumlah proyektil yang mengenai kami. Meriam nampak seperti dijatuhkan kepada kami satu per satu. Lempengan baja dari dek atas hancur berkeping-keping dan pecahannya menimbulkan banyak korban. Sebagai tambahan, temperatur udara saat itu jauh lebih tinggi dari biasanya dan memicu api dari ledakan yang sendiri. Saya bahkan melihat sebuah lempengan baja yang meleleh karena terbakar.

 **Com. Vladimir Semenoff, staff officer aboard the flagship** **Knyaz Suvorov**

* * *

27 Mei 1905, Selat Tsushima

14.00

(Suvorov POV)

General Quarters. Posisi kami telah diketahui oleh mereka. Kami berhasil menyadap percakapan radio mereka pada pagi tadi. Sepertinya mereka menemukan kami pada malam tadi. Saat ini jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat dan kami tidak dapat melarikan diri. Perjalanan jauh membuat kecepatan kami berkurang drastis. Kami hanya mampu mencapai 15 knot, itupun dalam waktu yang singkat.

Saat ini kami sudah dapat melihat armada Jepang dari kejauhan. Datang dari timur laut, mereka terus bergerak lurus hingga sudah berada 8km di sisi kiri kami pada arah barat laut. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sudah terlambat bagi mereka untuk berbalik ke arah kami. Jikapun mereka benar-benar berbalik arah, maka para penjelajah mereka yang akan memimpin barisan. Itu justru akan menimbulkan keuntungan di pihak kami. Tapi mengingat pemimpin saat mereka adalah orang yang sama yang mengalahkan Tsesarevich, aku hanya bisa waspada.

"Suvorov, mereka berbalik arah"

Laporan dari Borodino yang ada di bagian depan datang.

"Baiklah, siapkan meriam ke arah penjelajah mereka"

"Bukan, bukan berbalik arah seperti itu. Mereka membentuk huruf U"

"Hah?"

Aku segera mengambil teropong milikku untuk melihat ke arah armada Jepang. Nampak Mikasa sudah berbalik arah menuju menuju kami diikuti oleh kapal-kapal lain di belakangnya satu per satu membentuk huruf U sempurna. Butuh kerjasama dan komunikasi yang baik untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Salah sedikit saja, maka formasi akan berantakan.

"Seluruh kapal, arahkan tembakan ke arah barisan terdepan mereka!"

Dengan diawali dengan tembakan dariku, seluruh kapal dalam barisan segera mengikuti. Targetku tentu saja Mikasa dengan harapan dapat mengacaukan barisan mereka. Dalam waktu lima menit, setidaknya ia terkena lima belas kali tembakan. Namun hal tersebut belum cukup untuk menghentikannya.

Sekarang aku punya 2 pilihan. Merubah arah, atau bertempur secara formal. Dalam hal ini aku memilih pilihan kedua. Merubah arah dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri adalah hal yang sia-sia dengan kecepatan kami saat ini. Namun apabila kami melawan, mungkin akan ada harapan bagi kami untuk menang. Meskipun hal tersebut amatlah sulit.

"Semuanya, persiapkan diri kalian! Mereka akan mulai menembak setelah selesai berbelok!"

Itu hanya dugaanku, namun tepat sasaran. Mereka mulai membalas tembakan kami setelah berbaris pararel dengan kami. Saling berbalas tembakan, mereka mampu menyudutkan kami. Untuk suatu alasan, kerusakan yang mereka hasilkan kepada kami jauh lebih berat daripada yang mampu kami hasilkan. Seluruh kapal tempur kami rusak parah dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, termasuk diriku. Dan saat itu juga, harapanku untuk sampai di Vladivostok sudah sirna.

90 menit dalam pertempuran, korban pertama datang dari pihak kami. Oslyabya di barisan paling belakang yang sedang berhenti untuk melakukan manuver ulang setelah hampir bertabrakan dengan Oryol terkena tembakan yang berhasil membutakan kedua matanya. Dengan tenang Oslyabya tetap menembak ke arah armada Jepang meskipun tidak dapat melihat apapun. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena tembakan berikutnya menghancurkan meriam depan miliknya dan membuatnya berubah haluan. Enam penjelajah berat Jepang mengepungnya dan menghujaninya dengan tembakan. Membuatnya mulai tenggelam secara perlahan-lahan. Saat itu pula, gadis itu menyerah dengan nasibnya dan membiarkan laut untuk menarik tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Air mata pertamaku jatuh saat melihat kondisinya sebelum sebuah proyektil panas menghantamku dan membakar sebagian tubuhku. Seluruh peri milikku berusaha mati-matian untuk memadamkannya sementara pandangan mataku mulai kabur karena menahan rasa panas dan sakit yang kualami.

Kurasakan kaki kananku terbentur sesuatu dengan kuat. Membuatku tidak dapat berbelok karena kemudi yang macet. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran penuh, akhirnya diriku dan mengendalikan pergerakanku kembali. Namun keadaan tidaklah bertambah baik. Api terus berkobar tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk padam. Sebuah tembakan kemudian meledakkan salah satu meriam dimana kuatnya ledakkan menghancurkan tangan kiriku. Tembakan lainnya merusak perapian dan tower utama telah hancur berkeping-keping. Salah satu tembakan juga menyebabkan luka fatal di dada bagian atas. Membuatku tidak dapat menggerakkan kepala dan sulit untuk bernafas.

Tanpa kusadari jarakku dengan armada Jepang sudah begitu dekat dan barisan armadaku mulai menjauh dariku. Dua kapal tempur mereka begitu dekat denganku, Mikasa dan satu lagi yang kutebak sebagai Shikishima.

Saat ini aku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Terus kutembakkan senjata kaliber kecil milikku secara liar sambil terus menerima serangan dari belasan kapal mereka. Beberapa torpedo juga mengenaiku dan pijakanku di air perlahan-lahan mulai melemah. Sampai sebuah suara yang kukenal membangunkanku dan membuatku sadar bahwa hari sudah sore. Suara itu berasal dari Buyniy yang berada di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya datang kemari tapi tak akan kubiarkan kesempatan ini hilang begitu saja. Aku segera memindahkan hampir seluruh peri milikku yang terluka kepadanya. Dia mencoba berbicara sesuatu kepadaku, namun yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah dengungan keras tanpa henti. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah diriku mampu untuk bicara barang satu kata saja.

Dengan paksa, kudorong dia menjauh dariku setelah memastikan seluruh peri sudah kuberikan kepadanya. Dia menolaknya namun setelah kuancam dengan meriam 6-inchi milikku, akhirnya ia mau pergi dengan wajah tatapan sendu di matanya.

Kuteruskan tembakan liarku sebelum sebuah ledakan terjadi. Sesaat kulihat asap berwarna kuning dan hitam sebelum akhirnya kurasakan dinginnya air laut di wajahku. Hening kurasakan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kusadari apa yang telah terjadi. Air mataku yang terus mengalir sedari tadi kini telah terurai bersama air laut. Luka-luka yang kualami telah bersih kembali. Beban yang berada di pundakku kini telah lepas. Akhirnya, ketenangan yang kucari selama ini telah kurasakan.

* * *

(Normal POV)

23.00

Siang itu, Russia kehilangan empat kapal tempurnya; Knyaz Suvorov, Imperator Aleksandr III, Borodino, dan Oslyabya. Hari sudah beranjak malam namun pandangan dari Mikasa tetap fokus menerawang dalam kegelapan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, para perusak terus mengepung armada Russia dan menyerang dengan agresif. Namun saat ini, nampak laut menjadi sunyi seakan-akan mereka menghilang begitu saja.

Jauh di barisan depan, Harusame terus memimpin divisinya untuk mencari jejak armada Russia yang tersisa. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka akibat tembakan buta dari Suvorov siang tadi.

"Akatsuki, kalau kau tidak mau berhenti untuk melamun. Aku akan menembakmu saat ini juga"

Harusame tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada tinggi kepada kapal di barisan belakang.

"Harusame, aku…-"

"Berapa kali sudah kukatakan kepadamu!? Kau adalah bagian dari kami saat ini! Bagaimana bisa aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku kepada seseorang yang ragu-ragu untuk menembak musuh didepan matanya!?"

Saat ini, mata Akatsuki mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kak, sudahlah. Akatsuki belum lama menjadi bagian dari kita. Aku yakin hal ini masih berat baginya"

Fubuki bicara dengan nada tenang meskipun raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan. Ia kemudian melambat dan menghampiri Akatsuki.

"Kakak duluan saja, aku akan menyusul. Kau juga Ariake"

Saat mereka berdua pergi, Fubuki mulai bicara.

"Akatsuki, aku tahu ini memanglah berat bagimu. Tapi ingatlah ini, kau tidak sendirian. Kami semua adalah keluargamu saat ini. Meskipun-"

Suara ledakan tiba-tiba terdengar diiringi oleh cahaya lampu sorot.

"Maaf Akatsuki, kita akan bicara lagi nanti. Untuk saat ini ikutlah denganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Harusame berbuat macam-macam terhadapmu"

* * *

28 Mei 1905

Malam itu, Navarin tenggelam akibat serangan torpedo. Armada Russia ditemukan setelah mereka menyalakan lampu sorot untuk mencari sumber serangan. Armada Russia yang tersisa bergerak menuju arah utara dengan Imperator Nikolai I sebagai pemimpin menggantikan Suvorov.

Armada Jepang mampu mengapit armada Russia di selatan pulau Takeshima dan mulai menembak di luar jangkauan tembakan Russia. Menyadari bahwa semua sudah selesai dan tidak ada harapan untuk melarikan diri, Nikolai memintai kepada keenam kapal yang tersisa dibawah komandonya untuk menyerah. Dengan segera, usulan tersebut disetujui.

Para peri dari keenam kapal segera mengibarkan 3 bendera. Bendera putih dengan salib biru , bendera dengan enam garis vertikal berwarna biru dan kuning, dan bendera biru-merah.

Mikasa yang melihat hal tersebut segera mengambil teropongnya untuk melihat pesan yang mereka coba sampaikan.

"Apa yang mereka sampaikan?"

Shikishima yang selalu berada disampingnya bertanya kepadanya.

"XGE. Apa kau kau tahu apa artinya?"

Shikshima mengangkat bahu

"Fuji-san?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya"

Mikasa hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Semua kapal, tetap teruskan tembakan kalian. Untuk saat ini kita lihat terlebih dahulu reaksi mereka"

Seluruh kapal Russia terkejut atas tembakan kapal Jepang yang terus berlangsung. Dalam hujan tembakan, Nikolai segera melepaskan bajunya yang berwarna putih dan melambaikannya kepada Armada Jepang. Meskipun begitu, Mikasa tidak mau lagi mempercayai bendera putih akibat pengalaman yang pernah ia alami dan terus memerintahkan untuk menembak.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku akan pergi dari sini!"

"Ah, Izumrud!"

Izumrud yang ketakutan segera menurunkan bendera sinyalnya dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Kehabisan pilihan, Nikolai segera merobek baju seragamnya menjadi secarik kain panjang. Dengan terpaksa, ia menembak tangan kanannya sendiri dengan meriam kaliber kecil miliknya dan segera menggambar dengan darah di atas kain tersebut. Melakukan sebaik yang ia bisa, ia membuat replika dari bendera angkatan laut Jepang dan segera mengibar-ngibarkannya seraya memerintahkan seluruh kapal untuk berhenti.

Seluruh armada Jepang yang meihat kejadian tersebut segera menghentikan tembakan mereka. Mikasa sendiri lalu maju untuk menemui sisa armada Russia yang masih selamat tersebut.

"Kuakui Nikolai, yang kau lakukan itu sudah gila"

"Ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan tembakan kalian"

"Jadi , sekarang kalian akan ikut bersama dengan kami. Apa kalian benar-benar yakin akan melakukan hal ini?"

"Ya tentu saja. Itu lebih baik daripada melakukan hal yang mustahil dapat dilakukan"

Nikolai mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang masih sehat.

"Kami akan berada dalam pengawasan kalian"

Mikasa tersenyum sambil membalas jabatan tangan Nikolai.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Nikolai sahabatku"

* * *

Kalian semua masih muda dan kalianlah yang akan mewariskan harapan dan kejayaan angkatan laut Russia. Nyawa dua ribu empat ratus orang di kapal ini jauh lebih berharga daripada nyawaku sendiri.

 **-RAdm Nikolai Nebogatov, aboard Imperator Nikolai I to her crewmen**

* * *

 **Tsushima Order of Battle**

 **Japanese Combined Fleet**

Skuadron pertama

Divisi Pertama

\- Battleship Mikasa (Majestic-class) (Flagship)

\- Battleship Shikishima (Shikishima-class)

\- Battleship Fuji (Fuji-class)

\- Battleship Asahi (Shikishima-class)

\- Armored Cruiser Kasuga (Kasuga-class)

\- Armored Cruiser Nisshin (Kasuga-class)

\- Unprotected Cruiser Tatsuta

Divisi Ketiga

\- Protected Cruiser Kasagi (Kasagi-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Chitose (Kasagi-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Niitaka (Niitaka-class)

\- Protected Cruser Otowa (Niitaka-class)

Divisi Destroyer Pertama

\- Destroyer Harusame (Harusame-class)

\- Destroyer Fubuki (Harusame-class)

\- Destroyer Ariake (Harusame-class)

\- Destroyer Akatsuki (Ex-Russian destroyer Reshitelnyi)

Divisi Destroyer Kedua

\- Destroyer Oboro (Ikazuchi-class)

\- Destroyer Inazuma (Ikazuchi-class)

\- Destroyer Ikazuchi (Ikazuchi-class)

\- Destroyer Akebono (Ikazuchi-class)

Divisi Destroyer Keempat

\- Destroyer Asagiri (Harusame-class)

\- Destroyer Murasame (Harusame-class)

\- Destroyer Shirakumo (Shirakumo-class)

\- Destroyer Asahio (Shirakumo-class)

Divisi Torpedo Boat Kesembilan

\- Torpedo Boat Aotaka (Hayabusa-class)

\- Torpedo Boat Kari (Hayabusa-class)

\- Torpedo Boat Tsubame (Hayabusa-class)

\- Torpedo Boat Hato (Hayabusa-class)

Skuadron Kedua

Divisi Kedua

\- Armored Cruiser Izumo (Izumo-class)

\- Armored Cruiser Azuma (Izumo-class)

\- Armored Cruiser Tokiwa (Asama-class)

\- Armored Cruiser Yakumo (Asama-class)

\- Armored Cruiser Asama (Asama-class)

\- Armored Cruiser Iwate (Izumo-class)

Divisi Keempat

\- Protected Cruiser Naniwa (Naniwa-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Takachiho (Naniwa-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Akashi (Suma-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Tsushima (Niitaka-class)

Divisi Destroyer Ketiga

\- Destroyer Shinonome (Murakumo-class)

\- Destroyer Usugumo (Murakumo-class)

\- Destroyer Kasumi (Akatsuki-class)

\- Destroyer Sazanami (Ikazuchi-class)

Divisi Destroyer Kelima

\- Destroyer Shiranui (Murakumo-class)

\- Destroyer Murakumo (Murakumo-class)

\- Destroyer Yugiri (Murakumo-class)

\- Destroyer Kagero (Murakumo-class)

Skuadron Ketiga

Divisi Kelima

\- Protected Cruiser Itsukushima (Matsushima-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Chin'en (Rebuild ex-Chinese turret ship Zhenyuan)

\- Protected Cruiser Matsushima (Matsushima-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Hashidate (Matsushima-class)

Divisi Keenam

\- Protected Cruiser Suma (Suma-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Chiyoda (Suma-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Akitsushima (2nd-class)

\- Protected Cruiser Izumi (2nd-class)

 **Russian Fleet (Second & Third Pacific Squadrons)**

Armada Tempur

Divisi Pertama

\- Battleship Knyaz Suvorov (Borodino-class) (Flagship) (Sunk)

\- Battleship Imperator Aleksandr III (Borodino-class) (Sunk)

\- Battleship Borodino (Borodino-class) (Sunk)

\- Battleship Oryol (Borodino-class) (Surrender)

Divisi Kedua

\- Battleship Oslyabya (Peresvet-class) (Sunk)

\- Battleship Sissoi Veliky (Sissoi Veliky-class) (Scuttled)

\- Battleship Navarin (Trafalgar-class) (Sunk)

\- Armored Cruiser Admiral Nakhimov (Imperieuse-class) (Scuttled)

Divisi Ketiga

\- Battleship Imperator Nikolai I (Imperator Aleksandr II-class) (Surrender)

\- Coastal Defence Ship General Admiral Graf Apraksin (Admiral Ushakov-class) (Surrender)

\- Coastal Defence Ship Admiral Seniavin (Admiral Ushakov-class) (Surrender)

\- Coastal Defence Ship Admiral Ushakov (Admiral Ushakov-class) (Sunk)

Divisi Penjelajah Pertama

\- Protected Cruiser Oleg (Bogatyr-class) (Interned)

\- Protected Cruiser Aurora (Pallada-class) (Interned)

\- Armored Cruiser Dmitrii Donskoi (Dmitrii Donskoi-class) (Scuttled)

\- Armored Cruiser Vladimir Monomakh (Vladimir Monomakh-class) (Scuttled)

Divisi Pengintai Kedua

\- Protected Cruiser Izumrud (Izummrud-class) (Scuttled)

\- Protected Cruiser Svetlana (Svetlana-class) (Sunk)

\- Armored Merchant Cruiser Ural (Ural-class) (Sunk)

Armada Perusak

Divisi Destroyer Pertama

\- Destroyer Бедовый (Byedovy) (Surrender)

\- Destroyer Буйный (Buyniy) (Sunk)

\- Destroyer Бравый (Bravy)

\- Destroyer Быстрый (Buistry) (Sunk)

Divisi Destroyer Kedua

\- Destroyer Блестящий (Blestyashchy) (Sunk)

\- Destroyer Безупречный (Bezuprechny) (Sunk)

\- Destroyer Бодрый (Bodry) (Interned)

\- Destroyer Громкий (Gromky) (Sunk)

\- Destroyer Грозный (Grozny)

Armada Transportasi

\- Armed Yacht Almaz

\- Merchant Ship Anadyr

\- Merchant Ship Irtuish (Grounded)

\- Repair Ship Kamchatka (Sunk)

\- Amunition Ship Koreya (Interned)

\- Fleet Tug Rus (Sunk)

\- Fleet Tug Svir (Interned)

\- Hospital Ship Orel (Captured)

\- Hospital Ship Kostroma (Captured)

* * *

 **Hi**

 **Kesehatan saya 'sedikit' terganggu yang membuat saya harus hiatus selama hampir satu tahun (LOL)**

 **Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa The Lionheart akan dapat saya tamatkan, tapi saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk berusaha tetap menulisnya.**

 **Cheers~**


End file.
